Alicante High School
by Leah.J.L
Summary: Clary is relocating to a new school with her brother Jonathon. What experiences will she endure at the new school? Will she be treated like the older schools she attended, or will she have fun for a change? Will she love or feel heartbreak? Follow Clary on her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't feel like getting out of bed today. Heck, I would marry my bed if I could, but I knew it wasn't an option. My summer had been awesome, meaning that I either read magnas, drew random pictures, or just hung out with my brother while watching TV. It wasn't the most eventful summer, but needless to say, it was just what I needed to relax. But all those calming feelings that I had endured during my break quickly faded away once I remembered what day it was. Well, that's not entirely true. I didn't remember that today was the first day of school. I was actually rudely _reminded_ by my brother.

"Clary, get out of bed right now," Jonathon exclaimed as he pulled of my bed sheets.

"Jonathon, just a few more minutes. Please, I'm tired," I mumbled as I snuggled closer to my pillow.

"Clare, I understand that it's a new school, but we need to be there early and grab our schedules."

That's right, we are going to a new school this year. I internally groaned as the thought of being the new student consumed my mind. We had to switch schools for the third time in the last two years due to my father's career as a lawyer. His job was time-consuming, not leaving us any spare moments to spend time with him. Jonathon and I shouldn't have been surprised by the most recent move, but that didn't mean that we couldn't be angry. We had to keep adapting to the new schools, and it wasn't easy. Thankfully, out mother was there to calm us down when the news had been given, stopping us from starting a shouting match. Her profession consisted of painting, which meant that she didn't need a stable home to continue her work. In other words, the only people affected by the moves were me and Jonathon, although he always ended up being popular while I joined the nerd group or became an outcast. So really, it only affected me.

"Fine," I said, groaning as I slowly sat up on my bed.

With that response, Jon left my room and headed downstairs to wait for me. Unlike many other girls, I didn't take one hour to get ready. On average, it took me about 20 minutes. I quickly showered and dressed, not realizing what I looked like until I was fully dressed. I had picked a light green shirt that matched with the color of my eyes. It had the words "Star Wars Rules!" printed on the front with the characters on the back. I also picked out dark blue jeans with holes at the knees that looked unprofessional. So much for a first impression as a normal person! I was going to be labeled a geek before I even stepped foot in the school. If that wasn't bad enough, my hair was red and it chose today to be as curly as possible. I tried getting it into a ponytail, and succeeded, except for a few stray strands. With my hair out of the way, my freckles bombarded my nose and cheeks. Great, another thing that would be used to make fun of me. I considered changing my shirt to stand a chance against the bullies that were sure to be there, but before I could make up my mind, I heard Jonathon yell my name at the top of his lungs, signaling me to hurry up. I just sighed and grabbed a white jacket to wear over my shirt and rushed down the stairs to meet my brother.

"Took you long enough," my brother said, grinning sinisterly.

"I took fifteen minutes at the most!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just kidding. Race you to the car!"

I knew he was going to say that! I quickly grab my backpack from behind the door and throw his farther into the house, giving myself an advantage. I quickly unlock the door, opening it…only to realize that the lock at the top of the door was still locked. With my short height, I knew I could never reach up to unlock it. Suddenly, I hear laughter behind me. And what a big surprise, it was Jonathon!

"You knew it was locked! Cheater!," I yelled at him.

"Well, you gotta admit, it was fun!", he said, still chuckling and having no intent on stopping.

"Ok, guess we aren't going to school today. I'm not feeling so well…", I teased.

"What happened, are you dying of embarrassment and need to recover," he shot back.

"Why, you—"

"Now, now, language sissy."

"Fine, play that way! You can go to school by yourself!" I said, growing agitated.

As that was said, I ran as fast as I could to the staircase. Just before I could step on the first stair, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up in the air. "_Of course he could catch you! He plays soccer! Did you really think you could get away!_ ", I thought. This is so unfair.

"Jonathon, let me down!"

No, Clare-Bear, we are going to school."

"Fine, just put me down! I can walk," I said, but of course, that's not what I was going to do.

As if he could read my mind, he said, "Why, so you could run away again? Fat chance sissy!"

Was I that predictable? This is so unfair! Why did I have to be only five feet tall! He carried me all the way to the car, never giving me a chance to escape my certain doom. Soon, we were off to prison, or as all the adults call it, school!


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was short. We ended up singing a couple of songs all the way there, but that didn't help my nervousness at all. This always happened to me during the first day of school. It wasn't nice to fear all the kids at school, even before you've even met them, but that was what I had to go through every time. Of course, Jon was always popular and would protect me from the bullies, but he couldn't be my bodyguard 24/7.

The worst thing about this school is that it is only 5 minutes away by car! Are you kidding me! I live close to the student asylum. At least it means I could walk home if I ever needed to. Trust me, it happens often. But weirdly enough, it didn't look anything like other school. It has stone white marble columns surrounding the outside of the school, holding up the archways that led to the doorways into the school. The roof is a huge transparent dome, allowing light to enter into the school. The school building is humungous, about the size of two football fields side by side. Heck, it looked more like a college than a high school, but I know I shouldn't judge. Behind it was a green field that is used for playing soccer. All the lines used for playing said sport are bright white, standing out amongst the lively green. To the left of the field was the gym, a quarter of the size of the field. And if that wasn't enough, there was a library to the right of the school. The entire school looks beautiful, like something I could draw or paint. As we pulled up to the front of the school, I looked around, only to see that it was mostly deserted, except for a few cars. But then again, what did I expect at 6:30 in the morning! Yup, that should tell you how early Jon woke me up! Stupid brother!

As soon as we parked, I jumped out of the car. I wanted to visit the library. I loved reading and it seemed like that would be my safe haven during my time here. But, no such luck.

"Clary, office is this way!" said Jon pointing in the opposite direction.

"But Jonny, please. It's a library," I pleaded.

"I'll take you right after we finish our trip to the office. Please Clare-Bear..."

"Ugh, fine!"

We made our way through the front doors, only to be met with… two people fighting. They seemed to be the only two people in the building at the time, and it seemed like they didn't want to be disturbed. I tugged on Jonathon's sleeve. He seemed to understand my meaning and we walked around them. We didn't even take fifteen steps when both students turned around to face us.

One was a girl, the most beautiful I've ever seen. She had straight black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Dark brown eyes bore into mine as a smile formed on her lips. Her tan skin sparkled as the sun hit it, showing that she was wearing sunscreen. She was tall, had long legs, and a perfect body. She looked like one of those popular girls you see in movies, who act all stuck up and mean. That being said, I was nervous when she started walking towards us.

Striding behind her came a boy with golden hair and a golden tan. As he walked closer, I could see that even his eyes sparkled gold. He walked with such confidence that caused my stomach to clench. He was easily the most handsome boy I had ever laid eyes on. I could see his muscles protruding from his tight t-shirt.

Worst of all, they looked like the people who would make fun of me. My brother seemed to sense my nervousness because he stepped in front of me, obscuring me from their vision. The look on their faces showed confusion. I guess it did look weird, hiding behind my brother.

Soon they reached us, smiles evident on their faces.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle, but you could just call me Izzy," she said as she stuck out her hand for my brother to shake.

"And I'm the extremely, handsome Jace", he said looking at me over my brother's shoulder, causing me to blush.

"Well, I'm Jonathon, and this is Clary," he said, stepping to the right.

"Well, hello Clary! Oh my gosh, we could totally be good friends! I could totally do your hair, maybe straighten it? Hmm… I think wavy would be a better choice for you. What about shopping? We could go to the mall and totally redo your wardrobe! I mean, your clothes aren't horrible, they could just be… upgraded," Isabelle started babbling.

I barely knew her and she was already trying to change my appearance and schedule hang outs. This was not what I was expecting. The whole time Isabelle, or Izzy, was talking, Jace was staring at me. His golden eyes looking at me with amusement. I guess I looked more childish than I thought. Thankfully Jon saved us from having to stay any longer.

"We really have to go now. It was nice meeting you guys," Jon said, knowing that we urgently needed to go to the office.

"Where do you need to go?" asked Isabelle, curiosity fully evident in that one little sentence.

"We have to go to the office and grab our schedules. I guess we'll see you round."

Thank you Jon! Thank you! I didn't think I'd be able to stay there any longer. I didn't think I'd be able to keep listening to Izzy talk or endure the golden eyes of Jace. Jonathon grabbed my hand and we were just about to leave when I heard Jace talk.

"What kind of people would we be if we didn't lead you to the office and help you get settled," he said, smirking.

"Of course! Well, we better get going. Just follow us and we'll start the tour. After you guys get your schedules, of course," Isabelle said excitedly.

"We wouldn't want to waste your time," I say as politely as possible, hoping that Jonathon catches my drift.

Jonathon was just about to back me up, when Jace just had to cut him off with an exaggerated gesture.

"By the angel, she can talk!" Jace said, faking a heart attack.

"Of course she can, idiot," Isabelle said, smacking Jace on the back of his head.

And without my consent, Isabelle grabbed my arm and ran in the direction of the school office. By the sound of the footsteps hitting the tiled floor, I could hear my brother and Jace walking behind us.

Walking there took forever, and on the way I was bombarded with questions from Isabelle asking about my schedule outside of school and when I could come over so we could hang out. I barely even knew her for ten minutes and she was already planning our trips to the mall and sleepovers, basically my social life. At least I had one friend so far, but did I really want to spend the year by myself? And by the looks of it, she was pretty popular and I probably wouldn't get picked on with her around.

"Isabelle, you are going to kill her with all those questions," said Jace, jogging up to us with my brother in tow.

"What? You make it sound like it's horrible to talk to me!

"Well…"

At that, my brother and I started laughing. It was fun to watch them bicker. Jace smirked at me while Isabelle's face started turning red.

"Okay, well, we're switching walking buddies," Jace said as he walked between Isabelle and I and looped his arm through mine.

I quickly pulled my arm back, back to my side where it belonged. He gave me a look full of confusion, like no girl had ever rejected him. But I wasn't about to let a guy that I barely knew link arms with me.

And with that, my brother had to suffer through all the questions he was being asked, but I wasn't doing much better. Jace was handsome, but there was something about him that made me want to hide or get closer to Jonathon. I felt sparks where he had touched my arm. My heart beat quickened whenever he snuck a peak at me. It was all too much so I decided to just stare at the floor.

"You okay there, red?" he asked, though I detected something other than concern lacing his voice.

Gosh, he was already making comments on my hair, and not good ones! And I thought he was going to be one of the good guys like in the movies. Guess I learned my lesson. I could already tell that this year was going to be heck for me. I brought my head up, looking at him but stayed silent. He took advantageous of this moment to continue talking.

"My good looks rendering you speechless? It isn't the first time this has happened," he said, a smirk plastered on his face.

I stood there, gaping at him. He was so full of himself. His ego was probably as big as this school, if not bigger. I thought of saying some sort of comeback to him, maybe lessen his ego, but I didn't want to start a fight with someone who associated in the popular clique. That would be like getting a tattoo on my forehead that said "Victim here! Bully needed!" I decided to just stare ahead of me. The office was a few yards ahead. It would take a few minutes to reach it. I decided to just ignore Jace and think about my classes.

30 feet more…

20 feet…

And… Jace has to say something and pull me from my thoughts. Of course!

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking. Are you thinking of me? My good looks. My extravagant charm. Let's not forget my golden personality."

At that I scoffed. He really did think he was perfect. He was just doing it to annoy me now. I decided to at least say something back, before we made it to the office. It was ten feet away. Come on!

"Well, I've been thinking about that big ego of yours and how to turn it down a notch. But you know the saying, "If you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all," I said softly, using air quotes around the saying.

He seemed surprised. I don't think he expected me to reply, but it was a good thing I did. We didn't talk the rest of the way, but it only took a few seconds to get to the office, so it didn't make much of a difference. At least it was a minor victory. Isabelle and Jace decided to stay outside while Jonathon and I stepped into the office.

The entire room was white, from the tiled floor to the walls. There were many desks, each carrying a name tag and a sign that said what each desk helped with. There must have been at least ten desks. The closest one to the door was the attendance desk, with the student schedule desk following behind. Beyond that were the desks for student counselors, college help, and more that I didn't bother to read. Jonathon nudged me forward to the student schedule desk. I hadn't realized that I was staring at the room. The woman sitting behind the desk looked up at us with eagerness evident in her movements. She seemed bored and was glad to have something to do. Her hair was brown, though it was graying. Her eyes were blue like the color of the sky when there are no clouds in sight. When she smiled, her whole face lit up. Her name plate read "Ms. Amatis Garroway".

"Hello, how may I help you," she said, grinning.

"Hello, Ms. Garroway. We are new students here and would be very delighted if you could give us our schedules and locker numbers," said Jon. It always surprised me how he spoke to adults or people in authority. He always turned on his charm and spoke politely. It's what always made him the teachers' favorite, besides his good grades.

"Yes, please state your names."

"Clary and Jonathon Fray," I said surely, finally deciding to speak up.

She looked up at me in surprise. I guess no one ever thought I would ever speak to them. I mean, I was shy, but I wasn't _that_ shy. I could speak if I needed to, especially if I got mad. After her surprised look vanished, she typed in our names and printed out our much needed information. We walked out of the office, both of us engrossed in the small pieces of paper that we were just given.

My Schedule:

Period 1: English

Period 2: Geometry

Period 3: History

Period 4: Art

Period 5: Physical Education

Period 6: Science

At the bottom of my schedule read my locker number: 444

I didn't notice we were outside until my schedule was yanked out of my hands. I looked up, only to see Izzy and Jace looking over my schedule. From the looks on their faces, I knew it wasn't going to be a good year. They were both smiling wide and staring at me.

"Looks like you are stuck with me for Geometry, History and P.E." Isabelle said, giggling and jumping up and down.

"And you have me for English and Chemistry," said Jace, with his signature smirk in place.

"And I'm a senior, so I have no classes with you," said Jon, giving me a one-sided hug.

I could already tell my junior year was going downhill, and it hadn't even started yet.


End file.
